


quiet

by MakingItBIg



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Boys, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingItBIg/pseuds/MakingItBIg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As you experience a 16 year old girl's horrible home life and a horrible experience in school through her own words and her own eyes in her journal. She thinks everything will never be right again, until she meets a newcomer to her private school, who will soon be her savior to all the madness going on in her life. But what she doesn't realize that someone is coming after her, to ruin her life so she doesn't have a great life anymore, so she suffers... like she used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. its no that great

    "Its not that great"

     I go to a private school now since i got servilely bullied in public school. but i still don't like going because i have no friends, they all think im a freak and that i am nothing and wont amount to anything! my home life you ask about, HA thats a joke right its hell my dad is an ass to me and i have no mom, she ran out about oh lets see im 16 so ill say about 16 years ago. Sine my mom ran out my dad just hated me, he says stuff as in, ' you made your mother leave, now i want you to leave!' Yeah thats my life, sucks doesnt it! Well it only gets worse, trust me it does. I have to do everything in my house now since my dad is an lazy drunk now. But i really dont do anyhting except school work, writing, and drawings. Those are the only things that keep me sane... after being bullied nd all of that i went into depression and the my doctor said to try something new, i took up art and writing and i turned out to be pretty good at it, which made me shocked because i was always told that i was never good at anything. This was a major boost in my confidence for me, but not that much. I usually draw, or write until i fall a sleep, which should be soon so im siging off till tomorrow.

    

    The halls of my schol re cold and lifeless as i walk by everyone. I can feel their ice cold eyes staring at me as i pass, and i know what they say about me. Its not a secret anymore everyone knows, what happens to me, i mean why wouldnt they. its the same routine everyday, i go to each class take notes sill get made fun of, and thengo home. But today was different the atmosphere, it just wasnt like the usually cold feeling when i walked by. They were finally interested in something else, and it wasnt anything about me. I dont know what is it but i hope it keeps them off me for a long time. You hear whispers in the hallways about a new kid. I dont really listen to the whispers anymore cause the dont concern me so i dont care that much anymore. I walk into mthh class and i see some kid in the seat next to me, and all i could think is who would sit next to me no one likes me in this school. I sat down with a feeling of relief becasue someone is next to me, but im shacking at the same time, i dont know what to see when he turns around. 

     He finally turned around, his faced flshed and pale like he saw a ghost. He had brown eyes, brown short spiked hair, and the greatest smile i have ever seen, but its not like i have seen many smiles in my life. 

"hi, im josh." he said with a very shacky voice.

     I was frozen, no one ever talks to me, every one thinks im a freak. I know they reason why he is talking to me, becasue no one has told him about me. I really shouldve known this, known that he didnt know and that as soon as he did he would never even look my direction again. But i took that chance and i actually talked to him.

"h-hi, im Jasper." i honestly didnt know what else to say. But he just looked at me examining me, looking at every detail of me. I really didnt know what to do so i turned to face the front of the class and began to write my notes down for that day. As soon as the bell rung i bolted out the classroom and went home.   

 

   
  
---  
  
But the next few weeks Josh didnt talk to me, and i assumed he had heard wat people say about me and didnt want to associate himself with me. i didnt but i didnt blame him. I dont want to be associated with either.

| 

   
  
---|---  
  
   
  
---  
  
 


	2. its only the begining

"its only the begining"

     Its been two weekd since Josh and I exchange any type of communication. I dont know why it botheres me so much, but i feel as if i connect with him. I think Josh wont be the type of person to judge me, or believe the horrid lies and rumors people come up with. But looks can be deceveing. 

     Its now last period in school, on a friday may i add, and i am walking to my algebra class, which i have with Josh. I get to my classroom and freeze in the doorway to see that josh is still siting in the seat next to me. I was really happy about that because usually people move their seats by noe becasue there tiny brains believe what poeple tell them. I sat down and pull out my 'notebook' but in reality i use it as my sketch pad. I open to a nice clean, white page adn start to sketch a rom with one single girl in the middle of it. its not supposed to come off as a dark drawing, but most of my drawings do anyway, so now i just go with it. 

    I can feel Joshs brown eyes focused on me and my drawing. Its like he was only worried about what i was doing and no one else, which was nice for oncw in my life. But when he stares at you its like a cold, dark orb entering you, or whe you watch horror movies and you get to the blood and guts part. I dont know why i felt like this. He finally said something to me...

"I didnt know you could draw?!" josh whispered in my ear.

"well, we only talked for a few mintues adn it was only our names. So its hard to read someone by just their name. Dont you think?" i said. But my voice was cowardly, and scared.

"youre right! Listen, me and my band are practicing tomorrow at my house. You should come and met them! they would love you! And i would also love to get to know you better! But only if you want." He asked me. But his eyes never made contact with mine, as if he was scared, or nervous of my answer.

"Sure Josh, i just to knnow where you live." 

"Met me after class by my car. The black jeep"

    I nodded in agreement. I sat for the rest of the class very impatience adn just wanted the class to end. Finally the bell rang and i went to my locker and then to Joshs car. He was waitiing there for me like he said he would. I walked up to him and i didnt make eye contact with him though, i was nervous. 

"Good you came. My address is 667, 1st ave." 

"oh okay. what time should i come?"

"11 would be great! Um kasey do you need a ride?" 

"Why dont you think i can get a ride myself!" i didnt want him coming to my shitty house becasue he lives in the nicest plce in town. 

"I didnt mean it like that. I was tryingt o be nice..." he said with a sad tone to it.

i sighed heavily. "Sure, your house is a far walk for me anyway."

"Great! where do you live?"

"99, heaven street......" i was scared of his reaction, cause i live in the worst part of town.

"oh... Yeah i can get you 11 tomorrow. mmmk?" 

"yeah thats fine." I started to walk home and then Josh comes over and offered me a ride home, so i said yeah.

     The car ride was so quiet but i didnt mind i enjoyed it. He pulled into my driveway and i got out. I got to the door and turned around and he was witing for me to get inside. I opened the door adn waved bye to him, he winked back at me adn drove off.


	3. todays the day

"todays the day"

   My alram wakes me up at 9, so i can shower and change, and get ready for Josh to come. I have to admit i am really nervous, becasue i never had 'friends' before. Actually friends scre me, so i dont know what to do whe i get there. Eleven comes and i hear a beep, i peek out the window and i see josh. A smile came upon my face, and i bolted oout of the door before my dad could see me. Yet another quiet car ride, but i still dont mind.

   we pull up to Joshs house and its beauitful. Its all marble, its so big. I stop and stare at it cause i am amazed at his house. He grabs my hand and brings me inside, where i come face to face with five gergorous guys. 

A thick irish, blonde comes up to me adn looks me up and down and says, "So youre jasper, the one Josh kept talking about. Well im Niall." He winked at me and sat back down.

A brown haired shaggy, browned eyed kid says ina british accent, " and im harry, dont mind Niall he forgot his manors." He looked at Niall and chuckled.

Harry says, "This is Liam, Lou and Zayn." Pointing to three differnet people.

Liam has brown short hair, he looks shy and timid, but i am too and i understand. Lou looks very confident in himself, with his brown flippy hair. Zayn has black hair and looks very mysterious, but in a cute kinda way.

    I sit down on the couch next to Niall and Josh, very nervous. The boys have an idea of playing a game. They want to play the question game, but in this case its more lets ask jasper all the questions and say its a game. Josh tries to talk the boys out of it, but they are in their own world and before i knew it i was aready being asked questions.

> "so, Jasper ever had a boyfriend?" Niall asked that.
> 
> "n-no.."
> 
> "really a pretty girl like you never had a boyfriend? whys that?"
> 
> "Um well to be honest i just started to talk to josh because he is the only one who doesnt believe the rumors about me."
> 
> "rumors?" everyone but josh asked.
> 
> "Well thats enough of that, why dont we practice now?" Josh said with a stern tone.

    We all gto up and walked to the recording room. I sat down in a very nice chair and i was scared i was going to break it. I didnt know the Boys were actually this good. Niall plays guitar and sings! Josh plays the drums. Liam, Lou, Harry and Zayn all sing too! I mouthed 'You are great to them' and they all smiled, but Niall and Josh winked at me.They were amazing! During the entire practice i noticed Niall kept eyeing me up and down, but so did Josh. i dont know what that meant, but they kept doing it. They were done practicing and recording and its now dinner time, and the boys ordered pizza.

We are actually having a good time, to my surpise at least. 

Back in the living room i asked josh wheres yours bathroom?

He points to the door behind the couch.  I walk to the bathroom and lock the dorr behind me. But You could hear the guys talking from the bathroom, so i listened in on their conversation. 

> "Josh cmon man she is hot!" liam says 
> 
> "yeah dude do it!!! just go for it!" lou and zayn said. 
> 
> harry chimmed in and said, "Josh we all know you want to, i mean do it already."

But i didnt hear anythinf from niall, until..

> "Nah man dont do it, youll- um screw the friendship up."

I walked out of the bathroom cause i didnt ant to hear anymore. When i came out the all looked at me, and they looked on my wrist, only to see my tattoo, that says, 'It is what it is'. 

> Niall said with a perky tone, "tattoos are hot as hell!"

Josh gave him a glare, but thank god for that pizza guy that came adn broke the tension there. Cause it was getting really tense in their.

  


	4. the knife

"the knife"

     Josh adn Niall obviously werent the best of friedns right now, nd for some odd reason its becasue of me. I dont know why either, its kinda confusing me...a lot. Everyone left, so it was time for me to fo go. I didnt have acar and it was pitch dark out so Josh offered to take me home. 

     Everything was fine untill we got to an intersection, and a car sped u and hit us head on. He was drunk and didnt know anything. But all i remember seeing is Josh pushing me back so i didnt fly through the windshield, but the next thing i remeber is even worse. I remember seeing Joshs body lying lifeless on the side of the road. I wa caught in my seat because the car was hit so hard that the front end of it was into my stomach and i was bleeding, but i kept fighting to get out casue i needed to see if Josh was okay. I guess the amount of struggle i did didnt help casue the next place i woke p in was a hospital bed and i was cut up bad. josh was worse though and thats all i cared about at this point. But i couldnt find Josh anywhere. I asked the nurses and they said he didnt make it.

     I cries and flipped out all at the same time. i didnt know what to do anymore, he was my only friend, and he was so many other peoples friends. I was hooked up to so mant machines that i really couldnt move that much. So all i did was sleep all the time. 

    A few days have passed and finally the bboys came to see me. They were a wreck, they were a mess and it got worse once they saw me.

 

But nothing will ever compare to what they told me...


End file.
